prowrestlingdivasfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawn Marie
Dawn Marie Psaltis is a Diva who formerly worked for the now-defunct ECW organization and well-known for her time as a WWE Diva from 2001-2005. She hails from Woodbridge, New Jersey. 'Background' Dawn Marie met talent agent Jonathan Gold and jokingly informed him that she would like to pursue a career in wrestling. He took her word and scheduled her at her first wrestling show in New Jersey. Dawn's pro wrestling debut was in 1995. She would spend several years on the independent circuit before being picked up by Paul Heyman and his ECW brand. 'ECW Career' In 1998, Dawn Marie made her ECW debut, managing Lance Storm, who at the time was feuding with Tammy Lynn Sytch and Chris Candido. She was offered a contract to join the company and Dawn Marie accepted, becoming an official ECW valet. For several months, Lance and Dawn would feud with Tammy and Chris, with Dawn taking on the pseudonym of "Tammy Lynn Bytch". Her name then switched to Dawn Marie Bytch before she became just Dawn Marie. She would manage Lance Storm until his ECW departure in 2000. She was offered a contract to jump ship to WCW, but she declined. After the departure of Storm, Dawn Marie did some commentating duties for ECW. She would manage her real-life fiance Simon Diamond and Johnny Swinger until ECW's bankruptcy in 2001. 'WWE Career' Dawn Marie debuted in the WWE in 2002 as a legal assistant to Vince McMahon, named Dawn Marie Rinaldi. Her first WWE feud was with Stacy Keibler, who was jealous of Dawn Marie and Vince. Their feud would come to an end when Vince would appoint his daughter Stephanie as SmackDown General Manager and Stacy would leave for Raw. Dawn would then feud with Torrie Wilson, going so far as to marry Torrie's father in late 2002. Al Wilson would "die" on their honeymoon, leading to a showdown at the 2003 Royal Rumble, where Torrie Wilson defeated her "stepmother", using the name Dawn Marie Wilson. Their feud would last well through 2003 and re-ignite in 2004 when Torrie and Dawn met at 2004's Judgment Day, where General Manager Kurt Angle pitted Torrie against Dawn for Torrie's job. Torrie would emerge victorious. Dawn's final feud in the WWE was against Miss Jackie, who at the time had just announced her engagement to Charlie Haas. Dawn would claim that she and Charlie had been carrying on an affair, which Charlie confirmed at 2004's'' Armageddon'' before promptly dumping both girls. Her final WWE appearance would be at the 2005 ECW reunion pay-per-view One Night Stand, where she managed her one-time client Lance Storm in his match against Chris Jericho. She was later released. 'Post-WWE Career' Dawn Marie began the charity "Wrestler's Rescue", an organization to help pro wrestlers cover their medical costs. There was some controversy in 2009-2010 about the charity. Dawn also returned to the independent wrestling circuit. 'Previous Aliases' *Dawn Marie Rinaldi *Dawn Marie Wilson *Tammy Lynn Bytch *Dawn Marie Bytch 'Signature Wrestling Moves' *Sitout Facebuster *Atomic Drop *Corner slingshot 'Wrestlers Managed' *Tony Atlas *Simon Diamond *Johnny Swinger *Lance Storm *Justin Credible *Devon Storm *Buddy Landell *Steve Corino *Johnny Candido Category:WWE Category:Divas Category:ECW Category:SmackDown